


Beca Runs Away

by nweeks3



Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 1 [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: A week after Beca's surprise addition to the semi-finals set got her chewed out by Aubrey, her words start to constantly play in Beca's mind to the point where she decides to leave campus.





	1. I Can't Take it Anymore

On a Saturday at 4am, Beca finished her last night shift at the radio station and headed back to her dorm room. As she was about to go to sleep, she couldn't help but hear in her mind what Aubrey said to her following their semi-final performance.

_"Your attitude sucks...Told you she wasn't a Bella...It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it..."_  Those words were constantly repeating in Beca's mind until...

"NO! STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" Beca yellingly pleaded breaking down into tears until she finally fell asleep. When she fell asleep, Aubrey's echoing words stopped.

* * *

6 hours later, Beca's alarm clock rang. She was still bent up over hearing Aubrey's words in her head.

"I know now what I must do." She said as she reached over for a pad of paper & a pen and began to write a note.

She headed over to Aubrey & Chloe's dorm room and slid the note under their door.

She then returned to her own dorm room to pack a small bag before leaving campus.

* * *

By 12 Noon that same day, Aubrey & Chloe have returned from Spring Break and were heading back to their dorm room.

"Honestly, Aubrey, that was the best Spring Break I've ever had." Chloe said.

"Me too. I really think all that yoga I did brought my stress level down." Aubrey said.

"Well let's hope it stays down long enough for us to become national champions." Chloe said as they open the door.

"Hey, what's this?" Chloe asked as she noticed the note Beca left. While she looked at the note, Beca read what was on the note in a voice-over.

_"Dear Chloe,_

_You are my best friend and probably always will be. If it wasn't for your encouragement, I never would've auditioned to be a Bella. However after what Aubrey said to me after our semi-finals performance, I just can't be in the same room as her right now. After her words started repeating in my mind, I decided to run away. The rest of the Bellas probably won't miss me, but at the same time I know you will. If I don't ever see you again, thank you for being an amazing friend._

_I'll never forget you,_

_Beca. xo"_

"Oh, no; this can't be." Chloe said worried.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey asked.

"Apparently Beca ran away." Chloe said showing Aubrey the note.

"What?!" Aubrey said feeling shocked. "Let me see that." She said as she took the note and read it. "Oh, no...what have I done?!"


	2. Finding Beca

At 3pm that day at Bellas rehearsal, Chloe broke the news to the rest of the Bellas.

"Guys, I'm afraid I have some bad news...Beca ran away." Chloe said.

"Now, what makes you think she'd do that?" Amy asked.

"She left a note." Chloe said as she showed them the note.

"Let me see that." Stacie said as she took the note and read it.

"Well, judging by this note it sounds like Aubrey should be ashamed of herself."

"Yeah, no kidding." Chloe said. "(sighs) I wonder where Beca might be right now."

* * *

By 5pm that day, Beca had already walked approx. 3 miles off campus.

"I don't even know where I am right now." She said. Thunder began to rumble as it started to rain. "Oh, no, it's raining now? I guess I better find shelter." She said as she saw a diner up ahead. "I guess I could use some food as well." She said as she walked into the diner and sat down at the counter.

"Well, what can I get for you, miss?" the waitress said.

"I'll have a coffee. I take it black." Beca said.

"Why the long face?" the waitress asked noticing Beca's sad face.

"I ran away." Beca said.

"What for?" the waitress asked.

"This blonde girl I know yelled at me a week ago. It wasn't until last night when her words started repeating in my mind. I just can't face her right now." Beca said.

"I know just how you feel. But aren't you worried that someone might be looking for you?" the waitress asked.

"There may be one person. This other girl I consider a best friend." Beca said.

"Well, why don't you call her? I'm sure she must be worried about you." the waitress said.

"Maybe you're right. I should probably let her know I'm okay." Beca said. "Can I have my coffee please?" She asked.

While the waitress poured Beca a cup of coffee, Beca decided to turn on her phone and noticed that...

"Aw, dang, I got 3 missed calls from Chloe." She said as she proceeded to call her back.

Chloe noticed Beca was calling and answered. "Beca?" She asked.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry I didn't answer your calls." Beca said.

"Where are you? I've been worried sick about you." Chloe asked.

"I'm at a diner." Beca said.

"Which one are you at?" Chloe asked.

"The Barden Diner." Beca said.

"That's only 3 miles from here. Beca, hang on, I'm coming for you." Chloe said as she got in her car to go find Beca.

Back at the diner, "Could I get more coffee?" Beca asked as the waitress pours Beca another cup of coffee.

Chloe walked into the diner and saw Beca sitting at the counter. "Beca!" Chloe said relieved that she was safe.

"Chloe!" Beca said as she ran over to hug Chloe.

"I was so worried about you. Please come back and be a Bella again." Chloe said.

"Are you sure the others will be okay with it?" Beca asked.

"They love you, Beca." Chloe said.

"But, what about Aubrey?" Beca asked.

"Oh, don't you worry about Aubrey;" Chloe said as she gave Beca a wink. "I got your back."

"Just let me pay the check first." Beca said as she headed back to the counter to pay for her meal. Once she finish paying, she & Chloe headed back to campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may read this and ask "Why didn't Aubrey go find Beca? It was her fault?" Well, that may be true, but you'd expect that Chloe would care more to find Beca during the timeline of this story. This story isn't over yet, find out what happens when Beca & Chloe make it back to Barden in the next chapter.


	3. Chloe Defends Beca

The next day at Bellas rehearsal,

"Ladies, you'll never guess who I brought..." Chloe said as Beca walked in being greeted with smiles and hugs from the other Bellas. "See what I mean, Beca? They DO love you."

"Aw, thanks, guys." Beca said as Aubrey walked in.

"Okay, ladies, time to get ready for..." Aubrey cut off her sentance when she noticed Beca. "uh, what's she doing here?" She asked.

"Beca is a Bella once again." Chloe said.

"Oh, she most certainly is NOT!" Aubrey said making Chloe VERY ANGRY!

"Aubrey, I spent the past day worrying about Beca and trying to find her! Now that I brought her back, she is a Bella again whether you like it or not!" Chloe yelled with a very serious look on her face.

"Well, I still hold the pitch pipe and I say she is NOT a Bella!" Aubrey fired back.

"Hand it over!" Chloe demanded.

"NO!" Aubrey yelled not willing to admit defeat that easily.

"Fine; if you won't voluntarily hand it over, I'll make you!" Chloe said as she attempted to grab the pitch pipe from Aubrey and succeeded.

"Give it back!" Aubrey yelled as CR & Stacie held her down.

"HA! Now that I got the pitch pipe, it's time to restore order. And my first order of business is to strip you of your captaincy." Chloe said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Aubrey said still not willing to give in.

"Oh, yes I would." Chloe said.

"Then...GOOD RIDDANCE!" Aubrey yelled before she stormed out sobbing.

"Way to go, girl. It's about time she got what she deserved." CR said.

"Yeah. But you know what, I think there's someone here who'd make a way better captain." Chloe said.

"Beca, what do you say?" She asked as she offered Beca the pitch pipe. After a few seconds, Beca accepted it.

"I accept! And under my leadership, we WILL be national champions." Beca said with confidence as the Bellas cheered.


	4. Aubrey's Defeat

At 8pm that night, Aubrey was on her bed sobbing after losing her captaincy.

"Aubrey?" Chloe asked as she walked in their dorm room.

"Go away." Aubrey said tearfully.

"Come on, Aubrey. Don't be like this." Chloe said as she sat down on Aubrey's bed beside her.

"Why shouldn't I be? I thought I was a good leader." Aubrey said.

"Listen, Aubrey, I'm your friend; but you needed to be punished for what you did." Chloe said.

"I know. I thought I was doing the right thing." Aubrey said.

"Do you honestly think that doing the same songs over and over again is the way to win a national championship?" Chloe asked.

"Why wouldn't it be? It worked last year." Aubrey said.

"Well, that was a different time and a different leader." Chloe said.

"I guess I should've listened to Beca." Aubrey said. "Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" She asked.

"Well, why don't you ask her yourself?" Chloe said as she opened the door to let Beca in.

"Hey, Aubrey." Beca said.

"Beca? How much did you hear?" Aubrey asked.

"I heard enough. And I'm going to make you a deal, okay? You can stay in the Bellas if you want, but you'll have to apologize to them all. And I mean in person, NOT by text. Either way, you're not getting your captaincy back." Beca said. "Do you understand?" She asked as Aubrey nodded in agreement. "Good, I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow."

* * *

The next day at Bellas rehearsal, "Okay, Bellas, time to start preparing for Lincoln Center. But first..." Beca said as Aubrey walked in.

"My fellow Bellas, I want to apologize for my behavior. Not just to Beca, but to all of you. I know I've been a terrible leader and an awful person in general, but I'm willing to make amends. I know some of you still hate me, and it may take a while to earn your friendships, but I'm willing to make the effort. And I truly believe that Beca has what it takes to lead us to a national championship." Aubrey said as she then turned to hug Beca.

"Thanks, Aubrey." Beca said as Aubrey then proceeded to hug Chloe.

"I am so proud of you." Chloe said.

"Okay, moving on..." Beca said as she proceeded with rehearsal.

TO BE CONTINUED in Bellas Unite


End file.
